


Charrie Interview: HEADACHE

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿





	Charrie Interview: HEADACHE

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d2rvh09) ✿
> 
> * * *

Kila: How in the world will I ever become a Dragon Knight? I'm a girl!  
Azuria: You're a girl! And so am! Didja realize that yet?  
Kila: I realized that plenty.  
Jehrek: Um, am I supposed to be here?  
Kila: Here? As in this jail cell they put us in so they can hear the random things we say? No. Get out of here.  
Jehrek: And how am I supposed to do that?  
Kila: I dunno. You figure something out. I'm just sitting here eating my doritoes.  
  
faerimagic: I have had writer's block for the whole morning! Can't you guys DO something?  
Kila: No. We're just figments of your imagination.  
faerimagic: But I have a headache!  
Kila: And that concerns us how?  
faerimagic: Don't you want to know your future?  
Kila: For one thing, you don't have a degree in fortunetelling. Also, since I live in your mind, I am not particularly happy about the idea of having my brother die.  
faerimagic: Oi. You're in my mind. I control you.  
Kila: No, you can't. I'm part of your subconscious mind.  
faerimagic: Uh, yeah, sure, I didn't catch that. Anyways, since I can't figure this story out, I'll just end it with all of you burning to a crisp in lava.   
Kila: I've changed my mind! Please don't burn us to a crisp.  
Azuria: On the contrary, that sounds rather nice. I am a dragon after all.  
faerimagic: HEADACHE!!  
Kila: Where? Where?  
Jehrek: Where else, dummy?  
faerimagic: Omg, omg…you guys are on my nerves!  
Kila: Reminder: We ARE your nerves.   
faerimagic: ARGH!  
Kila: What IS it with pirates these days?  
faerimagic: [muttering] Just goes to show you how annoying my mind is.   
Kila: Yeah yeah, we all know you're annoying. Now let me finish my doritoes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, one day I had writer's block.  
> I interviewed my characters.  
> This is what happened.


End file.
